Strong Enough
by theboysandgirlslike2play
Summary: Edward's slowly letting go of his past and looking forward to a new future, can the new guy his cousin sets him up with be just what he needs? Can and will they be torn apart? Title credit to the band Craving Lucy. EmmettxEdward. M/M F/F New summary!


**This is my first story, it hasn't been planned, it's a work in progress. The title comes from the song by Craving Lucy, thanks to my beta LovelessClearwaterMeraz, for looking this over for me.**

**Summary: Each one of them has a story about losing love, finding love and knowing when it is real and true. Follow them as they tell their story and go through ups and downs.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**EPOV**

I stood off to the side, lurking in the shadows as I watched the love of my life dance and laugh with his new love. He told me that he would always love me, but it was time for him to move on. I knew I was torturing myself by coming to his wedding, knowing that we could never be anything more than just friends, but I had to see him one last time, even if it was to let him go. I guess I no longer held a place in his heart anymore and that really hurt to know.

Sighing, I couldn't help but smile as I watched my love softly kiss his new love, I could see the love shining in both of their eyes and that was it for me. I needed to get out of there; I couldn't put myself through this heartache anymore. As my heart continuously broke, I walked out of the reception hall and made my way out to the valet so I could get my car and get the hell out of there.

I couldn't help but check out the valet as he was checking me out too. I smiled at him and he winked at me as he made his way to get the car. He was cute, but he was so not my type, but then I don't even think I have a type anymore. I just went with who treated me right and who wanted me for me.

As my car came to a complete stop, I couldn't help but wonder whether I should give him my number or not. It wouldn't hurt to move on, even if it would be with the valet. That would surely be a funny story of how we met.

Before I could slip into the car, he grabbed my hand and slid a sheet of paper in my hand, smiled and winked at me as he made his way back over to his stand. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to call him and plan one date with him. Who knows where it would go, and maybe I could eventually find love again. I gave him a smile and a wink, giving him some sort of hope that I would call and ask him out.

As I pulled away, I thought about my life and how things were going for me. I needed a change, I needed to get away and clear my head, but work was swamped and I couldn't just up and leave everything just to get away.

Instead of going home I made my way towards the office prepared to go in and get some work done; mostly to take my mind off of things, and keep myself from missing _him_. I switched on the radio and immediately teared up as _our _song came on, and I couldn't help the tear that slid down my cheek. I knew it would never be the same and we would never be sharing a kiss, or a hug, or anything intimate ever again, it would all be friendly, if even that.

Pulling into the company-parking garage, I made my way to my spot and parked. Shutting off the car and looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but grimace at my tear-stained face. I wiped the tears away and grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. I locked up the car and made my way inside heading up to the seventh floor, as I stepped out of the elevator, I was almost close to my office when Angela, my secretary stopped me and handed me a few messages, I smiled at her and turned to make my way into my office.

I had a few messages from my mom, and the rest were from potential clients, or clients returning my calls. I decided to call the clients first and get that out of the way, before calling my mom who would not be able to stop chatting, she would find all kinds of things to ask me, and she would also wonder why I was still single, when I really couldn't tell her the truth about my love life, I was embarrassed at what she might say.

Placing my stuff down, I took a seat and sighed as I stared at a picture of us that sat on my desk. I picked it up and smiled at it as I traced his features with my fingertips. We both looked so carefree and happy in this picture, and I wondered where it all went wrong. How did it go from us being so happy in love, to him, moving on and finding his soul mate with someone else? I couldn't stay at the office any longer; I needed to get rid of everything that had to do with us and him.

Anything that had to do with him or us, I grabbed them and dropped them in my bag as I made my way out stopping to let Angela know that I needed her to hold all my calls and take any important messages, and let her know she could leave early.

When I got home, I grabbed everything that reminded me of the past, and tore up pictures, and burned them along with anything else I could burn. The rest of the stuff I threw in a box and placed it by the door so he could come and get it.

I really needed to get away, and I wondered where I could go that I knew I would and could get some rest and relaxation, and I could clear my head and think. My phone began ringing and I reached for the phone, smiling at the voice I knew so well, maybe this would be the change I needed.

"Hey cousin, I haven't seen or talked to you in a while." My cousin Bella said in a playful angry tone.

"Well hello to you too Bella; to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch.

"Well I wanted to see if you could take time out of that busy schedule, to visit us unworthy people. I haven't seen you in a while and I've missed hanging out with you. Plus, you give me the best birthday presents anyway, and you know my birthday is coming up next month." She said and I could tell she was pouting on the phone.

"Bells, I don't know, I've got a lot going on right now, and as much as I need the break and the time off, I have a lot of work that needs to be done, and I can't just leave the office for a while." I said softly my heart constricting as I thought about having to work with _him _once he came back to work.

"What happened? And I know something is wrong, I can hear it in your voice besides you usually only bury yourself in your work when you are heartbroken or you are stressed out." She said as I sighed.

"Jasper and I are no longer together, he found his soul mate which apparently wasn't me. It really sucks but I have to move on, and be happy for him." I said.

"That jerk, I knew he would only hurt you! I'm going to hurt him, and he will not get away with hurting you." She said and I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about Bella trying to hurt Jasper.

"Thanks Bells, but its ok, it's done and he's happy, so I'm happy for him." I said as I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Look, why don't you come and visit, stay here for a while and we can hang out. You can ease out of your funk and hopefully mend your broken heart either by having some random fun with random people, or you never know you might meet the one that's for you, who completes you." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll think about it, and get back to you." I said and heard her sigh.

"Oh come on, I know you. You'll tell me that now, and then bury yourself in your work and I wouldn't hear from you for weeks. Besides I want you to meet my new girlfriend." She said and I could tell she was blushing.

"You've got a new one Bells, geez weren't you just with some other girl? Plus with some guy the last time I talked to you?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at how fast my cousin moved on.

"Yeah, I know but the last girlfriend was a bitch and too superficial, plus she was getting on my nerves, as for the guy we have our fun from time to time, you know how I roll." She said and I chuckled.

"Ok, well I hope that you are happy, because that's all that matters."

"I know, and things are still a bit early but we'll see where things progress. I promise you will be the first to know if she treats me right, as long as you promise me that you will come down here to Forks to visit. I know mom and dad would be happy to see you." She said.

"You suck Bells, using your parents' sadness of missing me to get me to come and visit. I promise to come out to visit as soon as I'm ready." I said and I could tell she was smiling on the line.

"Fine I can handle that. I'll talk to you later, call me if you need to talk okay?" She said.

"I promise I'll call if I need to talk." I said and hung up once we said our goodbyes.

I had decided to give the valet a call and invite him out for dinner and drinks. He had seemed happy that I had actually called him; I guess he figured that I wasn't going to call. After we made plans we hung up and I made my way to my office to get a little bit of work done, before I went out on my date.

As I sat down at my desk, I wondered if it was too early to be going out on a date, but I realized that I needed to do this. I needed to move on. Jasper had and I knew we could never go back to the way things were. I didn't even know if I could just be his friend and I knew for right now I couldn't have him in my life, as a friend or an acquaintance until I could completely get over us, and the love that we had shared.

I noticed that it was six and I needed to get ready for my date, we were meeting each other at the restaurant for eight. The valet, whom I had come to learn his name to be Seth, had chosen the place and made the reservations. He assured me that it was really nice and cozy and it was easy to get to know one another.

After I showered I dried off and got dressed making sure that I looked presentable and that I looked decent enough that Seth would think that I looked good. I wanted this date to go well, and I didn't want to screw things up, I guess I was just hoping to find that special someone for me. I was hoping that maybe it could be Seth, because I hated the feeling of being alone.

Sighing, I grabbed my keys and my jacket and made my way out of the house getting into my car and heading to the restaurant to meet up with Seth. As I drove along, I turned on the radio and let the soft music of Debussy flow throughout the car and I wondered if I would ever find anyone that had the same or similar taste as me in music. I didn't want to think about things or contemplate things. I just wanted to enjoy this date and see where things went with Seth.

I pulled up to the restaurant and found a spot. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed Seth standing outside braving the cold possibly excited for my arrival, and maybe just as nervous as I was for this date. I turned off the car and got out, locking up before making my way over to him. He instantly smiled and waved as I got closer, I waved back and felt warmth in my heart but it wasn't one of completion, I knew I could have something with Seth, but I don't know if we would last that long or what direction we would take.

"Hi." He said softly, as he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I said as I smiled and couldn't help but touch my cheek.

"Ready to head in?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand leading the way inside the restaurant. I thought that maybe I would have pulled away or told him not to hold my hand but I found myself comfortable holding his hand, it was as if he knew what I wanted and needed.

Once inside Seth gave his name and the hostess. She smiled as she grabbed two menus and led us to our table. She handed us our menus and told us that our server will be with us shortly. We thanked her and she left us to go back to greet other customers.

Seth smiled at me and looked down at his menu as I did the same. There was so much to choose from and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to order when our waiter came over.

"I'm your server, Caius. Are you ready to order?"

"I would like the seafood ravioli with garlic bread." I said and handed the waiter my menu.

"I'll have the salmon." Seth said as he closed his menu and handed it to the waiter.

Our waiter left to go and put in our orders, I took a drink of water. And noticed that Seth looked nervous.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I placed my hand on top of his.

"I'm fine, I just want to know more about you, but I don't want to be too forward or too nosy, or make you feel uncomfortable if I ask something too personal." He said.

"Okay, tell you what, how about I start it off and we go from there." I said.

"Okay, that's fine."

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-one years old. How old are you?" he asked.

"I am twenty-five years old. Do you go to school or are you only working?" I asked.

He swallowed his drink and then responded, "I only work right now, I took a few online classes but I'm saving up so I can go full time."

After that conversation flowed easily and we had gotten acquainted and I felt like Seth was more like a really good friend I could see myself having some fun with but not likely to have a serious relationship. I think he could feel it too, I mean we were on two different paths in our life.

When we were done with dinner, he paid the bill and we stood up to leave. I knew that this thing between us wouldn't go anywhere after this, but I knew that I wanted to keep in touch and continue being his friend, maybe meeting up for coffee from time to time.

We said our goodbyes and made promises to keep in touch. I kissed his cheek and watched as he made his way to his car and got in, waving as he drove away. I got into my car and headed home. I decided that I needed to get away, and maybe a visit to Fork's would be the best thing for me. I really needed a fresh start, and I knew that I could find it in Forks.

The office could run with me gone, my dad could take care of any problems that may arise, and Angela could take messages and reschedule meetings. With my mind made up, I headed up the drive to my house and shut off the car getting out, I made my way inside and headed straight to my office and started up my laptop.

After making sure that all loose ends were tied, I went ahead and purchased a one-way ticket to Forks. Now all I needed to do was tell my parents that I was going away for a while, and knowing my mom she would start with the waterworks. I called her and told her that I needed to talk to her and dad, she immediately called for him and then he was on the other line.

"Mom, dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for a while. I need to sort some things out."

"Do you really have to go now, right at this point when things with the company are going so good?" my dad asked and I heard my mom sigh.

"You always worry about work and the company you never take time to just enjoy your success. Let our child go and have some fun and some rest. Go and have some fun, and make sure you call me when you get where you are going okay." my mom said.

"Sure, mom I will. I love you guys and I will talk to you later." I said and sighed as I hung up.

I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and began to pack for my trip to Forks, Washington. Packing as much clothes as possible, although knowing Bella she would take me shopping if I needed to go.

Jasper was going to have to be a thing of the past, I needed to get him out of my system if I wanted to get on with my life and it was an unhealthy obsession to be lusting after someone who was with someone else.

As I got ready for bed, slipping under the comforter, I wondered what would happen while I was in Forks and who I would meet. I had happy thoughts as I fell asleep, having a feeling that things were going to work out for me.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
